Taking A Different Kind Of Trip
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: Sometimes visiting the past helps you heal.


The camera is shaky the screen is moving a lot, there was a stage and few rows of people "Damn it" a voice muttered it was shaky as the camera was and you could tell they were trying to hold back tears.

"Melissa" a deep voice chastised

"What?!" she cried out, a deep chuckle was heard and the screen shook a lot then steadied, obviously he took the camera "Thank you" Melissa muttered under her breath, the screen blurred as it moved to focus on Melissa, she was dabbing at her eyes

"Don't be a baby" he said playfully

Melissa looked exasperated "How can I not be!? My babies are graduating" another chuckled was heard and she glared past the camera "Shut up, John. You'll know you'll miss Stiles"

John snorted.

Melissa rolled her eyes and then music started in the background and she hit John's arm "Pay attention! It's starting"

The screen blurred as it went to focus back on the stage, and Melissa cried each time she heard a name she held dearly to her heart but to say she lost it when 'Scott McCall' was called would be an understatement.

**X**

There's no light at first, everything is completely black "Scotty- the lens cap" someone said

"Oh yeah" then there's light and everything settles- there in Melissa's house, the pack fills it, someone calls out 'Scott!' and the camera shifts views "Yeah?"

It was Stiles "She's coming- are you ready?" he's rubbing his hands together like he's got a plan to dominate the world and in Stiles eyes- this is probably pretty damn close.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready"

Stiles smiles and pats Scott's shoulder "Good" the door opens and Stiles' eyes grow wide "Okay" he whispers and it seems to be to himself "Let's do this" then he walks off.

The camera follows but is then put down on a table; Scott appears in front of the camera as he adjusts it. He smiles and then walks off when he's sure that that the camera can see everything and it's steady. "Stiles, what's going on?" their voice is lighter and more feminine but has a certain…tone to it. It's Malia.

She appears on screen and she looks confused and frustrated, a look she often wore when around her long time (3 years) boyfriend, Stiles is pulling her and he looks absolutely giddy. He pulls her until he's nearly 5 feet from the camera; he turns his head and nods when Scott gives him thumbs up, then Stiles drops on one knee.

Malia looks like she took all of three seconds to rack her brain to remember what that meant and when she did, her face showed her clear shock. Stiles look like he lost his nerve for a second but he shook his head and grabbed Malia's hand "Mal, when I met you- you were literally an animal" of course Malia was the only one who laughed "And then you started changing, you learned what it was to be human and you let me along for that ride and I really can't be more grateful because along the way I found my soul mate. My crazy, animal-loving, sarcastic, deer loving soul mate" Malia laughed through her tears and this time John chuckled but quieted when Melissa hit him "And you loved me despite all my flaws and you continued to love me for the last three years and I loved you back- so here I am asking" he let go of Malia's hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring "Will you marry me?"

Malia smiled a watery smile and pulled Stiles up by his collar and kissed him, he pulled away breathless "Is that a yes?"

Malia laughed "Of course it is, dumb ass" He smiled and kissed her again, then people started walking towards them to give their congratulations and someone hit the table the camera was balancing on

"Son of a bit-" then the screen went black.

**X **

"Mel you got to stop crying at every event" John's voice said teasingly, she mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'asshole' but didn't out right say it "He's just getting married"

Melissa looked at him shocked "Your son is getting married! Be emotional!" she hit him with her purse and then Scott appeared and looked to John

"You ready to give her away?" he nodded and passed the camera to Melissa, he leaned and kissed her cheek

"Don't cry anymore, kay?" before she could answer both he and Scott scampered off to the back of the church

"Assholes" was a word clearly muttered.

**X**

The screen shook as the music started "You want me to take it?" Derek asked and Melissa nodded, she quickly passed the camera and got out a napkin. Stiles was already standing at the altar and then the doors opened and Allison and Isaac walked in, then Liam and Kira, then Lydia and Scott, by the time Scott reached to the altar Melissa was shedding quiet tears and Stiles looked so damn nervous it could've been funny. Looking back it kinda was.

Then Malia with John on her arm started to walk down the aisle and everyone could see the tears that threatened to spill down John's face, Melissa chuckled. Once at the altar John gave Malia a kiss on forehead and hugged his son tightly (by then tears actually were falling), he moved and sat down next to Melissa "Don't be such a baby" she said through her own tears.

The camera swished to them and John glared at her as he nudged her "Shut up" she smiled and passed him a napkin which he quickly took and wiped at his eyes with. Derek chuckled before going back to Stiles and Malia soon after they were married.

John and Melissa were both crying like two year olds.

**X**

"Why didn't he want this filmed?" Malia asked clearly annoyed but it might've had something to do with her rounded belly and she was crouched in the bushes, about 40 feet from them were the figures of Lydia and Scott holding hands walking around the preserve.

"Lydia didn't want anything from her personal life filmed" Stiles said bitterly "Scott's just trying to be a good boyfriend"

Malia groaned as she moved to sit on her knees "Well I will have you know that the baby doesn't like this"

The camera moved from Malia to peeking out through the bushes "Oh my god- he's doing it" the figure of Scott got on one knee there was a pause, a squeal, and then the figure of Lydia tackled Scott, the camera turned to Malia who was crying "What happened?"

"Ugh, were-coyote hearing remember?" she wiped her eyes

"He was good?" Stiles asks with a smile

Malia scoffed "If she wouldn't have said yes- I would've"

**X**

The room is quiet as the camera moves around the room and then finally settles on Lydia and Scott who are alone on the dance floor and are completely wrapped up in each other. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and he's holding her closely and gently and looking at her like she's the most precious thing he has ever seen. Melissa is crying on John's chest and Malia is slowly swaying with her and Stiles' five month old on her hip with Stiles wrapped around them both.

A sniffle is heard and the camera moves to see Isaac who is wiping at his eyes "Are you crying?" Allison giggles out, Isaac frowns and he pushes the camera away but she quickly puts it back on him

"No?"

"Liar"

"It's just he's my alpha and I'm just happy for him- that's all"

"Oh really because" the camera moves on settles on each of the pack members for a second before going back to Isaac "No one else is crying"

"Shut up" Allison giggles again and the camera moves back to Lydia and Scott who are quietly talking to each other, a few quiet moments pass before Isaac breaks it

"Does this mean that Lydia is the pack mom?"

Allison can't keep her laughter in.

**X**

"Come on! Push!" Stiles yells encouragingly, Lydia is currently in an hospital bed with her legs propped up. Her hair is sticking to her forehead and she looks exhausted, Scott is holding her hand and he looks ecstatic

"Stiles if you don't put that camera down I will kill you" Lydia spits out

"But-"

Stiles doesn't get to finish his sentence as Malia moves and knocks the camera out of his hands.

"Be careful" Malia says softly as her and Stiles' son, Noah, climbs into bed next to his exhausted godmother "Aunt Lydi is very tired and the baby is very small"

"Mal I think he gets it" Stiles says from behind the camera "Three or not" Malia glares as she continues to help her son onto the bed, Stiles moves and peers over his son's shoulder and a sharp intake of breath is taken "She really is beautiful, Scotty"

"I know" his voice sounds wistful and full of love but no one sees his face because the camera never moves from the small baby sleeping in Lydia's arms.

Her hair, which is sticking out everywhere, is a mahogany color and she's a shade or two darker than Lydia, she had Lydia's green eyes but she has Scott's nose. Everything else is Lydia Martin. "What's her name, Lydia?" the redhead doesn't take her eyes from the baby

"Adelaide"

"Addie!" Noah cries out happily and Lydia smiles softly at him

"Yeah, Addie"

Stiles puts the camera down and no one turns it off for two hours.

**X**

Scott is stumbling around with the camera while he follows the now year old Adelaide, she just started walking and Lydia had to leave on business and demanded he filmed her till she got back. The little girl is steady on her feet and Allison chuckles from her place on the couch "Addie-Bear come here" she calls and the little girl squeals and goes to her godmother

"Oh thank God" Scott puts the camera on the table but doesn't realize that it's only halfway on

"Scott!"

The screen blacks out.

**X**

"Happy birthday to youuuu" everyone sings out as they surround a six year old Noah who is smiling widely and clapping along, Malia and Stiles are crouched down next to him, Lydia (who was round with her and Scott's second baby) and Scott stood behind them.

Stiles pushed Noah's head into the cake.

Noah laughed.

Malia slapped the back of his head.

Stiles laughed through his pain.

**X**

"Hey Laura" Lydia cooed at Allison and Isaac's second baby, first girl- their son was 1 and a half and his name was James "Oh Ally she's so cute"

"And she looks like Isaac"

"All blonde and beautiful" Lydia cooed again

Allison laid her head on Isaac's shoulder "I think Lydia just called you beautiful"

**X**

"Addie!" Lydia called "Come say hi to grandma!" the 7 year old rushed over and jumped into Melissa's arms while she planted kisses all over the young girl's face, Noah ran over not two seconds later and tried to jump on Melissa as well then Laurel (Lydia and Scott's second girl who got Lydia's strawberry blonde locks) quickly tried to add on the dog pile.

Scott and Malia had to pick off the kids while Stiles muttered "Damn werewolf genes"

**X**

The room was dark and the camera wasn't supposed to be on, it was Lydia and Scott's room and Scott was crying into Lydia chest "I miss her" Lydia bit back her own tears and kissed his head

"I do too"

"MOM!" Addie whined as she came downstairs

"What? I want to record my baby's first date"

Addie looked around "Where's dad?"

"Playing with Laurel and Ben outside" Lydia laughed "Can't get over the whole 'Addie's going on a date' thing" She laughed again "And he can't even kill the poor kid because he's our godson"

"MOM!"

**X**

Scott, once again, didn't know the camera was on.

He and Stiles were sitting on the porch of what was once Melissa's house but after her death it became his and Lydia's "You know this I how I pictured it"

Stiles looked to his best friend "What do you mean?"

"Old and sitting on our porch while our kids grew up together"

"We aren't old"

"Dude, 40 is kinda old"

"Nah" Stiles took a drink from his beer "We're in our prime"

**X**

A sniffled was heard as the T.V. shut off "I miss him" a now, 24 year old Adelaide said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder "I miss them all"

Noah wrapped his arms around his wife and tugged her close "I know I miss them too"

They had lost the alpha male and banshee of the group as well as their were-coyote and the detective of the group about 6 months ago. A surprise attack on the group had killed a majority of the original pack excluding Liam and Allison.

Adelaide, being the first born to Scott and Lydia, was now the alpha of their group and she wasn't even sure she wanted it but then her eyes went from yellow to red and she took it up easily.

Ben (Scott and Lydia's last baby and first boy) was 18 and devoted all his time to becoming the best damn protector he could be, Laurel was 20 and was living in Colorado when the attack happened and she had blamed herself for not being there so she moved back home and lived in her parent's old house. James and Laura had spent all their time with their mother while mourning their father and Ambrielle (Malia and Stile's first daughter and second and last child) was only 13 and decided to live with Noah and Adelaide.

Adelaide had decided that maybe an old movie night would make them feel better.

So she gathered all of them (Even Allison, Liam, and his and Kira's only girl- Gabi) and decided to go through their lives again, she couldn't and wouldn't go past this video because after a while it was too painful.

But they laughed at Stiles' jokes and blunders, and smiles at Scott's gentleness and love he had for his pack. They had smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever and Addie felt good about that.

Ambrielle picked her head up from her Aunt Allison's lap and looked at her "Aunt Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's camera was that anyways?"

Allison smiled thoughtfully "Not too sure"

**X**

The screen was fuzzy then it cleared a very young pack (About 18) was shown, Lydia was on Scott's lap on the couch, Allison and Isaac were cuddling on the love seat, and Malia and Stiles were on the other end of the couch.

No sound was heard but you could see Stiles talk and then Allison couldn't breathe because apparently he had something entirely too funny, Lydia was red from laughing and Malia was just shaking her head. Scott looked up into the camera and smiled, he said something but you couldn't hear it, the camera shook and swished till the only thing seen was the floor.

All of the sudden the sound erupted and Allison's laugh was heard as she tried to regain her breath "I can't turn in off" a voice, Melissa, said obviously annoyed. The camera swished back to the group you could see Scott and Lydia talking all wrapped up in each other, Stiles was saying puns that made Allison nearly piss herself "Ah got it" Melissa said and then the screen went black.


End file.
